An Unknown Lover
by LivingInAFieldOfRoses
Summary: Victoria's army was advancing. Not slowly, but quickly. It escalated to the amount of having to involved almost every living vampire. The Amazons, the Irish, the Volturi... As Victoria continues to advance... an unlikely lover starts to protect her more than usual. Continuously, he appears just before Victoria or her newborns kill Bella. Could he truly be in love with Bella?
1. Summary of An Unknown Lover

**Summary of An Unknown Lover**

Victoria wasn't stopping. She was never going to. Her army was too large for the Cullens and wolves to handle alone. Now, everyone is getting involved. She was going to kill me, no doubt about it. She's gotten close. Close to ending me. Not exactly her, but her newborns. They were just as deadly as she was. At times, I wondered if they really knew what they were in for. Everyone was involved now, just to stop Victoria. But what stopped me from thinking about Victoria... was him.

He has saved me, repeatedly. And I wondered, if he loved me.

Someone who I thought couldn't be loved.

Someone so mean… so cold…

He saved me.

When we were in the forest… alone, he proved it to me. Over and over, he proved it to me. He cared.

Could I be in love with him?

Was it even possible?

What about Edward?

 **Notes/Warning**

Vampires sleep

Charlie and Renee are still together

Bella's Grandparents (father and mother side) are still alive

Vulgar Language

Rated M (for safety)

 **Hello everyone! This is just an extensive summary of the story. There are also some notes to keep in mind!**

 **I hope you enjoy this series along with me.**

 _ **I do not own any characters, all belong to Stephanie Meyers.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Returning Home

Chapter 1: Returning Home

 **Isabella's POV**

We were returning home from Italy. I was sitting on the plane, next to Edward. Cold, tired… afraid… I had just "saved" Edward from the Volturi. Alice saw me jump off the cliff, then told Rose, who then told Edward I killed myself. Although it was a misunderstanding… this misunderstanding could have caused an unnecessary death, or even deaths. Rose apologized massively at the airport…but it still doesn't make up for the extent to which her lie caused. Alice, Edward, and I faced the Volturi. The Volturi, who were the Kings to the Vampires… The Volturi… who would slain anyone in cold blood from a small crime.

They were the ones who put fear into every living vampire out there. Aro, Marcus, and worst of all Caius. The three of them told me I must become a vampire. A human knowing about their very existence had either one of two outcomes: you change them into an immortal… or you kill them. It was one of their "rules". It was to keep everything orderly, to keep the vampires hidden away from the human race. If these "rules" were to be broken, you face the Volturi. Once you face the Volturi, it is likely you were to die. It isn't often when someone gets away.

Edward shifted in the seat. I broke out of my thoughts and looked up at him. He was different, in some way. He was quiet, but he also looked tired. It's quite possible that he hasn't had sleep in the past couple days… all because he thought I killed myself over him.

Part of me wants to be mad at him. Mad at him for leaving me. Mad at him for making me run away from home just to prove that I was actually alive. But another part of me still loves him. It still wants me to be with him. I don't know what will happen between the two of us when we return to Forks. Hell, I don't even know what Charlie and Renee would say… I could already feel their wrath from here.

It's not like I can explain where I went. They can't know anything. Now I have to come up with some bullshit excuse as to why I decided to run away. There was nothing in the world that would make up for the worry I caused them. Nothing.

About a couple minutes later, I ended up falling asleep. I was so tired, since I stayed awake for practically three days.

Getting the rest of the way home was a complete blur.

* * *

Charlie and Renee decided to ground me. Not that I blame them. Renee was in tears when I finally arrived. Once she got done with the tears, boy was she angry. I was expecting it from Charlie, but I guess Renee took over that. Once she was done with me, she moved on to Edward. They asked him a billion and one questions before finally deciding they didn't want me near him ever again. Once again…I can't blame them.

I'm currently sitting on my bed. My mind was filled with the Volturi. They wanted to kill me, no doubt. They tested Edward to see what he would do, which was protect me of course… but they were going to kill him until I said something. Aro called me brave… a brave little human being who would allow myself to die over a 100-year old vampire.

I scoffed and got off my bed. My window was shut, indicating that Edward wasn't allowed in. I'm sure he's sitting outside waiting for me. But he made me wait for months on end… he can wait a couple of days.

I looked at myself in the mirror. My brown hair was dull, wavy… or a complete mess. But mainly dull. I had been in my room the entire day, taking small naps, reading some books. Doing everything I could to avoid Edward.

It's not that I hated him. Of course not. But the anger and sadness he left me with… it was unexplainable. He left all because he thought he couldn't handle me. If you can't handle me, then why talk to me in the first place! I rolled my eyes then took out the box from under my bed, which contained everything Edward and I shared.

Do I forgive him? I'm not entirely sure. He left like that… like we were nothing. Like I didn't mean anything to him.

Do I fear he would do it again? Hell yes. If he can just drop me like that, he is capable of doing it again, assuming he didn't learn from the first time, which I won't find out until I talk to him.

But what do I say to him? Oh, I know you may have hurt me but I forgive you? Or, I'm mad at you? What explanation do you have for me?

Even just the thought of him trying to explain why made me upset, to the point where I put the box back under my bed and headed downstairs.

Charlie is at the station and Renee is at the hospital, she works as a nurse there. She's the only who told me, before Edward, that the Cullens were moving. She had heard Carlisle put in an immediate notice. Just a couple of days after my birthday… and the day before Edward left me.

I walked downstairs, rummaging through the fridge, unsure of what to eat. Chinese food sounded amazing right now. But I was forbidden to leave the house. They even took my car keys. Maybe he could go get me some, as part of my forgiving process.

I walked back upstairs and straight to my bedroom window. I glanced outside, seeing if anyone was around. The neighborhood was silent. It wasn't snowing, it wasn't raining. It was more of a cold spring type feel.

Finally making my decision, I opened up the window. I just wanted Chinese food from him, nothing else. Then, I'll think about talking to him. Sometimes I wish he could just read my mind without me having to let him in my damn room.

As soon as I stepped away from the window, moments later, Edward was sitting in my rocking chair. Where he usually sat to creep me the hell out.

Just before he could get a word out of his mouth, I stopped him and shook my head.

"Chinese food, then I'll think about listening to you and your bullshit excuse." I said. "Chow mien, mushroom and chicken, Beijing beef, and orange chicken. Don't forget my soy sauce."

He looked at me slightly surprised. When Edward and I usually got into small arguments or fights, I was always the passive one. Always let him take over. Not anymore. Now, it was mine turn.

Obediently, he slowly made his way to the window, giving me one last concerned look.

Almost ten minutes later, I walked back into my room with Edward sitting in the rocking chair and my order sitting on my bed. I got a little overexcited and ran straight to my bed, flipping open the cartons. First bite…amazing…

He may have gotten my food, but I was still being pissy with him. Instead of allowing him to talk, I turned on my radio and continued to eat. I could tell that he got slightly annoyed by sitting back in the chair, head in his hand.

Once again… waiting for months or waiting for a couple of minutes, maybe days… which is worse? Yeah… that's what I thought.

As I continued to eat, I became stuffed then put the food down. I should've asked him to bring me juice… dammit. Everyone knows that I never drink water. It was tasteless.

I sighed and closed the cartons. Then I got annoyed by Edward's presence and turned off the radio.

"You know… there is no excuse in the world that you could give me that would even remotely let me forgive you." I started. "What you're going to say is 'I thought I could protect you by leaving' and its bullshit and you know that. What you did to me was not ok. It will never be ok. That's why I'm not listening to you. You don't know the damage that you've caused me Edward. And it only got worse when Rose came up with that bogus lie." I shook my head and stood up. Then I started pacing the floor.

Edward stayed quiet, probably unsure of what to say now.

"Who just leaves someone like that? And again, I know what you're going to say… 'It wasn't easy for me either Bella', shut up. Because if it wasn't, you wouldn't have left in the first place." I looked at him, pissed off as high hell. "You know what, you bother me. Just leave please. I'll talk to you when I want to talk to you. Until then, just go. Thanks for the food, see you at school… if you're even going."

Edward surprisingly left in silence. He moved like a snail, but he left. He probably thought I was going to let him stay… I really wasn't. I'm taking control this time… no matter how hard it is.

Later that night Charlie and Renee came home. I was sitting on my bed frustrated about Edward and myself, considering I was still in love with his dumbass.

Renee peeped her head in, to make sure I was still here, but she wouldn't admit that. She saw that I was frustrated.

"Alright, let's talk." She said, stepped in and closed my door. She sat right next to me, on my bed. "What's going on with you?" I looked at her, wondering the same damn thing. "I know you're not going to tell me everything, aka why you decided to run away in the middle of the night… but at least give me something, Bella."

"He's just so stupid." I mumbled. "There was a misunderstanding... in the end, he could have hurt himself so I ran to stop him once I found out."

I looked at Renee, who was confused. There could be a billion ideas of how he could have hurt himself running through her mind.

"So what, he was going to kill himself?" She asked. Hell yeah he was going to kill himself! But if I told her that, she would truly never allow me to see Edward. She'd call him emotionally unstable… emotionally abusive… everything bad about him pretty much.

"No. Unintentionally." I whispered. "He was just being… reckless… And no one could get through to him other than me." It was a lie, but only to a small extent.

"You talk to him yet?" She asked.

"No."

"No more lies, Bella." She said. "I thought you and I could tell each other everything." That caught me off guard, but she was right. I told her everything, mainly because I was that confused lost soul who needed a second opinion. "I say that because there's Chinese food on the floor and I have your keys."

Dammit…

I sighed and threw myself back on the bed.

"I asked him to get me food. I was thinking about talking to him." I answered. "But I got so mad at him, even with him just sitting there quietly. I yelled at him and told him to go away. Felt good, but also sucks. He didn't even say a word to me."

Renee laid back with me, then sighed.

"Your father and I… were kind of bad. Not run away type bad, but we didn't listen to any of our parents. We did what we wanted… stayed out as long as we wanted… Did some things teens shouldn't do…"

"Mom, pleasseee… that's so gross." I whined. She laughed and looked at me.

"My point is that I know exactly what you and Edward are doing. Your rebellious stage. It's completely different from what Charlie and I did, but I understand." She sat up, fixed her hair, and then stood up. "Still not sure if I prefer you to run off or have sex in the back of a car, but either way, I know you're safe."

"MOM!" This woman.

She laughed and walked out of my room.

I continued to lay there, wondering if I should forgive Edward or not. I was hoping for her to give me some advice, but she just says she understands why this is happening between us. Little does she know it's not because we're rebellious, but because Edward makes stupid decisions… aka getting me close to deadly vampires, not once… but twice.

I ended up falling asleep on my bed. I was still very tired. Jet lag can do wonderful things. I woke up in the middle of the night, around 1 am. I cleaned up my room a bit, saving the rest of my Chinese food, putting books away…

It was now around 2 am, which is when I decided to open my window. I looked outside for a bit, slightly hoping that Edward would show up. If he didn't, then he was home sleeping.

I waited for a bit, on my bed. About ten minutes later, he climbed through my window. We both looked at each other.

"Explain yourself." I whispered.

"You're right. I don't have an explanation for why I left. I don't have an explanation for just leaving you, alone…" He said. He squatted down in front of me. "All I can do is say sorry. Sorry for leaving you… sorry for not believing… Everything. I am so sorry, Bella. That's something I could never do again. I will _never_ leave you again. I can't."

I just stared at him. Was his words enough to let me forgive him?

"I don't forgive you. You have a lot to do to obtain my forgiveness." I whispered. "But I missed you… a lot."

"I'm sorry." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His body was cold as it always has been. Everything was the same. He just made a stupid decision.

I pulled away and decided to kiss him. To my surprise, he allowed it. Edward was very particular about how much he touched me. He was afraid of hurting me.

To even more of my surprise, he laid me down on the bed and continued kissing me… in other words, we started to make out.

During our small little make out session, I was the one to pull away. Edward rolled over on his back and I stood up to change into pajamas. If I were to forgive him, I wanted things to change. I don't want him to be so afraid of hurting me. I want to kiss him, I want him to hug me. We're only making out right now because we missed each other. That didn't mean he would kiss me a week from now.

I changed only into a massive shirt. Purposely not putting on shorts and underwear. It was more of a tease for Edward. Show him what he's been missing…

I hopped into bed, pulled the sheets over the both of us, then yanked Edward's arm over to hold me. He obliged, but he was now hesitant. I swear, this man could only handle so much. On top of that it's not like I was completely naked… Just have a shirt on me.

I wasn't too tired. Edward got me all hyped up from earlier, so I was just laying here. He was already dozing off…

About another 30 minutes later, I finally fell asleep. Hopefully he would wake up before either of my parents walked in… That would be a disaster.

* * *

The next morning, Edward was already out of bed when Charlie walked into my room and woke me up… "accidentally" as he says.

It was Friday and I could decide whether I wanted to go to school or not. But again, I was just too tired to. I already missed a two days, I don't think I should miss a third. I knew if I went to school, since the arrival of the Cullens was already spreading through town, there was going to be some talk. I really didn't feel like dealing with it, so I missed I'll miss a third and make up for it.

I laid back down, staying awake until my parents left for work. Once they did, Edward was back into my bed.

He wrapped my arms around me and sighed. "Can you put some pants on, please?"

"Shut up." I answered and closed my eyes to go back to sleep.

About an hour later, I was up again. Edward was already awake, reading a book. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest.

"Good morning." He said, then kissed my head.

"I need to talk to your family." I said.

"About?"

"About what to do with me." I answered. I sat up and looked at him. "The Volturi wants me to be changed. It's not like I can ignore them. I need an opinion." He opened his mouth, but I stopped him, knowing he was going to whine about it. "Just let me talk to them."

I got up, took a shower, and got dressed to head over to the Cullen's house. Once I was ready, Edward ran me through the forest, straight to the Cullen's backyard.

I hopped off his back, then headed into the house. They were already sitting at the table, waiting for me. So I just started.

"As you may already know, the Volturi want me to be a vampire. If I don't…they'll kill me, no surprise there. My question is when should I become one?"

"After you're done with school." Carlisle said. Esme nodded along with him. "Yes it's a bit of stretch…considering you have another year ahead of you… but after you're done with school. We can get you away easier."

"Agreed." Alice said. "You've already ditched twice. I don't think your parents would go for a third… especially with idiot over there."

"As long as they don't get all assholey about it, after high school is best." Emmett said. I nodded. Rose and Jasper were both quiet. I'm sure they both blamed themselves for what happened. Jasper I could forgive… Rose, not necessarily.

"After high school it is." I nodded.

"There's something else you need to know." Edward whispered. "Again, a mistake of mine, I didn't think twice about her when I decided to leave."

"What?"

"Victoria." He said. "She's been hanging around Washington. She hasn't done anything, but I don't want to risk it with her."

Victoria… I haven't thought about her since Laurent. When Edward left, Laurent came to me, saying Victoria was out looking for me. But the wolves killed him before he killed me. Ever since, Victoria hasn't remotely even came up. Did she know the Cullens were back? What did she want?

As long as she hasn't done anything, we should be fine. I hoped at least.

"If she continuously keeps coming up, we'll deal with her." Carlisle said.

I nodded and looked at Edward to take me back home.

Once we got home, Edward stopped at the forest line to my backyard.

"She's home."

Ah… shit.

"I'll see you later." I whispered.

I walked inside the house, through the backdoor. Renee was cleaning up the kitchen, humming some song. Once I closed the door, she looked at me.

"Do you ever want your keys back?" She asked. I stayed quiet. "Where'd you go?"

"Took a walk." I answered.

She sighed and turned around to wipe down the counters. Renee typically doesn't get upset with me. Charlie does cause "he's the dad", as he says. But if Renee gets upset about something, to either me or Charlie, then we really messed up.

"Oh also… if I see that boy in your room again, I'll kick both your asses and I'll tell Charlie."

How does she know these things?!

"Ok, sorry…" I mumbled. "We just finally talked it out."

"Ah, so I was right. He was in your room." She said, then looked at me. This damn woman… "Don't do it again. I'm serious Bella. It's called grounded for a reason."

I nodded and walked back to my room. Edward wasn't in here, surprisingly. According to Renee, we were just being rebellious.

I heard the phone ring downstairs and Renee answer. I laid across my bed, staring at the ceiling wondering what to do next. I could do homework, but Edward typically helped me with it, so I could get it done quicker.

Suddenly Renee burst into my room, scaring the living hell out of me. She looked worried, scared almost.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No more going into the forest. Or disappearing even. I need to know where you are at all times." She said. Before I could ask why, she answered my question. "People are dying… err- disappearing. Hikers, people in the city, people in their own homes… There's been an attack in the forest. Charlie just called me, this all happened yesterday. No more leaving."

My first instinct was to call Edward. It was bizarre.

Renee was already out of the room when I reached to call Edward.

But in an instance, he was in my room, looking afraid as well.

"Did you hear?" I asked. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's Victoria." He whispered.

I looked at him, almost ready to panic.

"H-How do you know?"

"Alice." Edward said. "She's making an army."

* * *

Victoria wasn't stopping. It was only a couple days after I found out that Victoria was making an army. And it wasn't small either. She was going through people's homes, killing off the ones she didn't need, changing the ones she thought was useful.

And there was nothing I could do about it. I were to go to school and go immediately back home. Act like nothing was wrong. Charlie was practically working day and night. Renee was calling me 24/7 to make sure I was ok.

The Cullens were trying to look for her. Stop her before things continued to get worse and worse. But, in just a few days, she had already killed 40 people, 20 people were missing. Those 20 may be vampires.

I feared her more than anyone else. She was going to do everything in her power to get rid of me and the Cullens. She was doing it in the most deadly way possible.

The last I heard as to her whereabouts was by the reservation. If she stepped foot into the reservation, the wolves would now be involved, which I don't need. I don't need more and more people getting involved into this fight.

I was sitting on my bed, head in my hands, so highly frustrated. I haven't heard from Edward all day, no news, no nothing. If it's one thing he loved to do, it was keep me out of the loop, "for my protection".

The only way I could get information was either hearing Charlie and Renee talk about it, which was rare, or get it from the news, who obviously didn't know anything.

I get why she's retaliating. We killed James, her husband or lover or whatever. But he was going to kill me. So it was either me or him, and obviously… it's not going to be me. Laurent just threw more gas into the flames. Once we killed James, he changed. He wanted me dead for Victoria, but the wolves saved me.

Now, she's pissed.

Edward broke me out of my thoughts when he jumped through my window. He looked tired, frustrated even.

"It's not under control." He whispered.

I looked down. She was advancing and too quickly. Sure, the Cullens could easily overpower her… but they just need to get their hands on her just once. But she was so quick. Even Edward couldn't catch her.

He sat next down in the chair.

"Bella…" He started. He hesitated and looked away. "The Volturi thinks we're the ones doing this…"

I choked.

"They're coming here…"

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. They will be coming out every Friday, however, if I finished a chapter earlier than that, they'll be out earlier!**

 **If you could review, favorite, and keep on reading!**

 **Thanks!**

 **-LivingInAFieldOfRoses**

 **P.S. the chapter uploading thing is acting strange, i have no idea why. so if something seems odd or something is repeating, please let me know. I've looked through and fixed mistakes, but still, things change. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Volturi

Chapter 2: Victoria

Isabella's POV

It had only been less than a week since I've last seen the Volturi. Now they were going to show up in Washington under the presumption that the Cullens were killing an enormous amount of humans. We were already in their minds, since the Cullens were a large family _and_ they had a human (me) involved.

The Volturi lived for keeping vampires under control. That's the only thing they were good for. Edward told me about what happened to the Romanian coven. They were a huge family, who openly told their communities about their immortality. Once the Volturi found out, who were just created, they had a war. Only two lived, Stephen and Vladimir. And they _hated_ the Volturi. I wouldn't blame them… I wouldn't blame anyone for hating the Volturi. But when need be, you must comply. Otherwise you'll be killed.

They would be coming in two days tops. Victoria has done so much damage that they're willing to drop whatever "duties" they have to take care of the Cullens. Yes, I understand that they need control over any vampire who causes too many deaths, hiding immortality from humans, etc. But the Volturi breaks those rules themselves. They kill in high numbers, all at once. They use their gifts and beauty, aka Heidi, to bring humans in. Everything about them is hypocritical. And it bothered me. No one would stand up against them. No one would try to rule against. They were deadly.

It was only yesterday when we found out. Alice had a clear vision of them coming. The plan was get them to listen, assuming they were coming straight for them with no hesitation. I begged, _begged,_ Edward to make me be there. Show that I wasn't a newborn yet and explain as to why Victoria came about. All they need to do is stop and listen. If not…we're all dead… no doubt.

For the next two days, I were to go to school, pretend like nothing was happening. I also had to find a way to make Charlie and Renee let me go. Even with all the shit happening and both their jobs making them work extra hours, they wanted me home. I wasn't exactly sure it was because I am still grounded or because they wanted me home "safe". Hopefully, if I could convince them within the next two days to at least let me gain some freedom. Otherwise, I'd have to sneak out. Which, once again, I didn't want to have to do. If my parents were to come home and they weren't tired enough… actually let them be tired… it'll help, especially with Renee.

Renee and I are similar in ways. We typically don't express protection for one another. We don't express our feelings that quickly. And we get what we want. We were stubborn women. It ran in the family…because my grandmother is twenty times worse than the two of us combined. But whenever we got upset, oh we were upset. You're not going to get what you want so easily from us. Making us listen to you for whatever bullshit excuse you have is rare. As my grandma says, "We're just strong independent women… a little too strong… but only so many can handle us." It was her famous slogan. A slogan I live by.

If this problem became worse, I'd consider moving my parents with my grandparents for a while. Assuming I could convince them. Or at least force them, somehow. I'm sure there's some vampire with mind control out there. At least I hoped there was.

I was sitting in the living room of my home, waiting for my parents to arrive. Nowadays, Charlie hardly came home. There was so much happening in Forks itself, then Port Angeles and Seattle. I was afraid they were going to send some police down in either of those two cities. It's where Victoria was getting most of her kills and newborns in. The cities are both a walking death trap.

Edward came into the living room, scaring me half to death. With everything happening, all at once, and just getting back home, I have officially developed anxiety. Once I found out about the Volturi coming, I went deep into a full-blown panic attack. And, just oh so lucky for me, when I have a panic attack, I stop breathing, which was obviously dangerous. To stop my panic attack, I literally have to force myself to breathe. Sounds easy? It's not. And if I'm alone, it's even more difficult. Carlisle prescribed me anxiety medication. Yeah it helped, also helped with my insomnia. But when I took it, it calmed me down a bit too much. Almost like I don't care. So I only take it during the night, before bed. Otherwise, it could come off as if I don't care about what's happening while I'm slowly falling asleep… it sucks.

"I didn't mean to scare you." He said. "I texted you." Now that I have anxiety, Edward was taking "precautions" to not scare me and fling me into a panic attack. He did this by texting me whenever he was coming into the room, making noises here and there, and not telling me about anything that's happening with Victoria. The only thing I got out of him was "We have it handled." Which I know is not true because she's still killing people and the Volturi is still headed here.

Edward sat next to me on the couch. He went from watching me, to checking on both of my parents, to checking on his own family, then back to me. Needless to say, he was doing a lot to keep me and my family safe. I'm sure he hasn't slept in a while. Not that he needed to, vampires can stay awake for as long as they want without falling asleep, but sooner or later, he was going to get cranky.

"Have you taken your medication?" he asked.

I sighed. He always asks me and he's going to get the same answer every time. "I only take it during the night. Please don't make me explain myself again."

"Carlisle said twice a day." He mumbled. He kicked off his shoes and put his long ass pale legs straight into my lap. "One in the morning, one at night."

"Carlisle doesn't have to deal with the side effects." I said. "I really don't feel like being high and tired at the same time during school. Why do you so badly want me to take my medication during the day?"

"You're jumpy. You space out a lot, which means you get consumed in your thoughts which would ultimately lead you to another panic attack." He said. He looked at me. "And I'm sure you don't want any of those again."

"Let me deal with my panic attacks." I said. "And you deal with Victoria."

He sighed and closed his eyes. It was everyday with this conversation. Bella do this, Bella do that. I know it was for the best of me, but those side effects are no joke. I will pass out no matter what I would be doing. I could be _running_ and I will still fall asleep. Or I could even witness someone get murdered in front of me and I would be so calm about it that it's almost frightening.

"Taking my pills at night. You can't convince me otherwise." I mumbled. I looked at him and he was sleeping. The ass… I rolled my eyes and turned on the television. Moving Edward during his sleep was difficult. It was like moving a giant boulder. Waking up Edward during his sleep was like waking an angry bear, something we both shared in common. Wake me up you're dead… Wake Edward up… You're dead literally. Except he wouldn't kill me of course, Emmett maybe, me, no way.

About an hour later, of not moving so my wonderful idiotic vampire boyfriend could sleep, he jerked awake.

"Renee's here." He said.

I nodded. Thinking that he was going to leave, he wasn't actually moving.

"Well, flash out of here." I said.

"No, I think I'm going to stay." He said, then put his hands behind his head.

"Are you an idiot? Actually, scratch that because yes you are… So new question. Are you trying to get me killed?"

"Renee needs to see us together again. This way she knows that someone has eyes on you at all times with this thing happening." He said. "It's the only way."

"Is it? Or could Alice find another way? It's a bad idea and you know it." I asked.

The front door opened and I heard Renee drop her keys on the front table. I was stuck between readying myself to have a panic attack or preparing myself to fight off Renee from Edward. Luckily for me, Edward decided to take his legs off of me and put his damn shoes back on.

Renee walked in, as tired as could be. It was seven in the evening. She was usually home by five. They were adding so many hours to her shift, considering that everyone who got killed were sent to the hospital. Sometimes during the night she was being called in. I felt nothing but bad for her. All because Victoria wanted me and the Cullens dead.

She walked in the kitchen, bypassing both of us. Her eyes were half open. I figured she was going to pass out right now.

"Mom?"

She yawned and rubbed her neck.

"Mom?" I asked again. She looked at me, then her eyes shot straight to Edward.

She did a deep sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Why… oh why… is Edward in my house?" She asked. I looked at him… like I said, bad idea.

My mother, you could consider, was one of those "cool moms". It took a lot for her to be angry at someone, especially if it wasn't her own child.

"I know I've been… banned from the house." Edward said. "But I think we should… talk it out. About what happened?"

"Edward," she started, "I could give a shit less as to what excuse you want to pull with me. I could also give a shit less as to why you were in my daughter's room the other night… But what I need right now is some peace and quiet…and a bed."

Edward nodded. "Just a quick question…my siblings and I are being home schooled. Especially with everything that's going on… Would you mind if Bella came over? Have her home by like 5 or 6?"

"I'm sure Carlisle has told you everything that's been happening at the hospital and at the police station, with everything in general. Place is going to be a shit town soon, so let's make a deal." She said. "I care about my daughter's safety… Charlie and I have been working nonstop for the past couple of days, we're hardly home. Whenever we're not home, she's not home because I don't have someone watching her." I relaxed more. This meant that I could go to the Cullen's house. "But what I do want is your mom's number. I don't trust you, not yet at least. You two are probably going to run off again. Definitely not going to let that happen again and I'm sure Esme would agree with me."

"I can give it to you now if you'd like." He said.

"Write on a paper, leave it on the counter." She said. "You're welcome…I'm going to bed."

She slowly made her way upstairs after giving Edward a couple glances.

"Told you to trust me." He mumbled.

"Shut up."

Around 8 at night, Charlie came home. His nights were usually filled with reports up to the ceiling. Missing persons, deaths, thousands of unsolved mysteries. All while I knew everything that was happening in the State of Washington.

He walked in, looking even worse than Renee did. Edward was already gone, he wouldn't even try to deal with Charlie. We both knew what the outcome of that would be… Charlie just quietly put down everything, took off his jacket, and headed upstairs. I hated seeing them this way. I love my parents dearly. If this meant lying to them about my death to protect them, then I would. If this meant sending them far, far away from this hellhole then I would. They don't deserve anything like this. And I couldn't even imagine Victoria getting close to them.

Losing my parents in the outcome with whatever happens with Victoria… I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

* * *

In the morning, it hit that the Volturi would be coming tomorrow. _To-mor-row._ As if more deaths were needed in the state of Washington. The Volturi had little regard for human lives. They truly did. When I was in Italy, walking away from the Volturi, children were entering their room. _Children._ It disgusted me. It terrified me. I could easily be one of those people who were killed by the Volturi, especially since I knew about vampires.

I shuddered at the thought of one of them remotely getting close to me. Aro actually physically touched me. To figure out whether he could hear my thoughts like he usually can. Now that I thought about it, feeling his even remotely grabbing my hand disgusted me.

I couldn't even think about Caius. He was the worst of them all. From worst to best, it went Caius, Aro, then Marcus. Marcus was ok. He was very quiet when I came. He only spoke when he agreed with Aro on changing me. Other than that… he just looked sad and tired. Edward told me his wife was killed in a war. Ever since her, he's refused to me in love again. I've only felt bad for the guy… But then again, he still wasn't a good person. He's just as bad as Aro and Caius.

The Volturi stayed on my mind the entire day. Anything and everything that could happen with the Volturi being here. Killing me, killing the Cullens, killing my parents for trying to get me to comply, killing more humans (which was most likely a guarantee)… Death, death, and more death. Once you knew vampires, that was it. All you would see for the rest of your life and existence… death. Deaths of humans. You couldn't escape from it. You weren't allowed. These thoughts of mine replayed over and over again in my mind. It was a broken record player. At times, I found myself pacing… Pacing by walking back and forth, packing by rocking back and forth in a chair or on my bed. My hands were sweaty and shaky. I was a complete mess. Victoria and the Volturi have ruined that for me.

Anxiety is not something to be passed by. A lot of people suffer from it to a day to day basis. Many have been living with this since year 1. Fortunately for me, I've obtained it through this hell of a mess with the Volturi and Victoria. Carlisle said it may stop once this is all over. Hopefully it did, these panic attacks weren't for me.

After school, Edward took me to back to his home. We both made sure to text Renee that I was with him. She texted back saying for me to text Charlie. Thinking she was joking… she was actually serious. Renee liked to hide things from Charlie, I was only one of those hidden things at times. Not this time, sadly. When I did text Charlie, he only sent me an angry emoji face. He's been sending those after I explained to him the meaning, purpose, and history of emojis. If it didn't have a meaning, purpose, or history, Charlie didn't want to hear it. Luckily for us, that's the only thing we got from him.

Edward had been at school the entire day with me, hidden, but with me. He was close to enrolling back to school, just for me, to protect me. But he knows he can't. He would be busy dealing with Victoria.

Once we got close to his house, Edward suddenly braked in the middle of the road.

"What's wrong?" I yelled.

"They're here. The Volturi…" He shook. "They're here early."

In seconds, my breath left me. Edward came around to the other side of the car to calm me down. They were here, sitting at the Cullen's house. We were only minutes away from them. Yet again, it took Edward a minute, close to me passing out, to calm me down and finally catch my breath.

"They're not here for us, Bella." He whispered. "I can hear them. They know its Victoria. They're asking everything we know about her, that's it. They're not here for us. It's ok. Relax. It's ok."

I nodded over and over again. They weren't here for us. They were here for Victoria. They weren't here for us. Just Victoria. I sweated and laid my head back against the seat.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It's not your fault. Blame Victoria." He said. "And the Volturi. And everything else that's on your mind, which probably mainly consists of Victoria and the Volturi."

I looked at him while he chuckled. Edward had a habit of making jokes of his own and laughing at them. In his mind, he was hilarious. In my mind, he was fucking corny. Cute, but Jesus… He was so corny. And I loved him for it.

I'm sure the Volturi was expecting us at the house. It's not like we just couldn't show up.

"Whenever you're ready…" He whispered.

When was anyone ready for the Volturi? They were ruthless, people who had no sense of control, who thought they could do anything they wanted. Meanwhile, breaking their own rules.

Around ten minutes later, I was calm enough to head over.

Just walking through the front door scared me. It felt still, quiet. Like nothing was being said in the house. Yet I knew the Volturi was here. Maybe they were talking and I was just too human to hear anything.

I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen, where it met the living, exactly where the Volturi sat.

They were sitting with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Jasper were standing right next to them. Alice and Rose were standing next to the kitchen. It was tense in the room. There was also a map spread across the coffee table. A map of Washington. Two giant red circles were on it. It encircled Seattle and Port Angeles. Marcus was hovered over it, looking slightly frustrated. Aro looked like he was whispering, probably talking to Carlisle. And Caius… he was just seat against the kitchen. It was obvious he didn't want to be here. Hell, I didn't want any of them here. The Guards were planted around the room. They were still, like statues.

"Isabella…" I heard. "Nice to see you again." It was Caius. He was still looking forward. Almost refusing to glance over. Guess I was that important right now…

"Isabella." Aro said. He looked at me and smiled. "Just saw you about a week ago. Nothing has changed I see." Aka, I wasn't a vampire yet.

"I'll be one after high school. It's easier that way… to get my parents away." I said. Caius mumbled something to Aro and Marcus glanced over.

Marcus sighed and put the pen down on the table. He rubbed his forward, showing his frustration even more than before.

"Am I allowed to ask what's going on? Or what's going to happen?" I asked.

Caius rolled his eyes. Aro shifted in his seat.

"We're trying to figure out what to do with Victoria." Marcus answered. "She's made 56 newborns. She's killed…more. That's just her alone. Her newborns, twice as many. We can't just attack her head on either. From what Carlisle's told us, she's a loose cannon. Everyone here? Not enough people?"

Not enough people? The Volturi was enough people. The guard was filled with gifts… Jane could easily take on someone.

"You guys can't… take her on yourself?" I asked. "I mean Jane… she's very… you know…" I glanced at her.

Caius started to laugh. Then he turned his head at me. "As Marcus said, there's 56 newborns. How many of there are us? Sure Jane has a great gift. It's not going to do much against 56 plus newborns. We need hands, not gifts. Gifts are a plus."

Was it safe to say the Volturi were acting different? More assholey than in control and crazy. Well, Caius at least.

Marcus went back to looking at the map. Aro and Caius sat quietly. The silence was killing me. Very intense, yet slightly awkward. It's not like you just have a plain and nice conversation with the Volturi. They were all about business and death. It should be their damn slogan.

I stood around for a minute or two. Looking to find something to stare at other than the Volturi. Thankfully for me, there was a shift in the room. Everyone started talking (whispering for me since I couldn't hear it) and looked at the map.

I grabbed a book off Carlisle's bookshelf and sat down at the dining table. For about an hour, they were making plans, circling cities on the map, writing down the names of every single human killed and every single vampire created, possible locations Victoria was hiding at… But as Caius said over and over again, there weren't enough bodies to take her and her army down. These were newborns, wild, crazy, out of complete control. Strong enough to take anyone down with ease. And these "plans", weren't actually planned. They were just the general facts about Victoria. And one of these general facts was that Victoria may or may not know about the Volturi, who they were, what they do… If she didn't know, we had the upper hand. If she did know, there was a chance she'd just make more vampires to protect herself.

Another problem was the fact that Victoria was hiding. Since I got here, they had Alice start trying to look for signs of Victoria. But she was good at dodging Alice, as Marcus said. They didn't know how she exactly did it. But she did it.

In about another hour, it was time for me to return home. I wasn't contributing to anything. All they needed was information about Victoria. I asked for Edward to take me home. Thankfully, the Volturi didn't have a problem with it, as I expected.

When I got home, Edward told me not to worry about anything for the night. And that I'd actually be safe alone. He was needed back at the house, for reasons unknown, or he just wasn't telling me. But as he said and as Marcus said, there were no vampires, other than them, in the city of Forks and its surrounding cities. I was safe and my parents were safe, for the night at least.

Edward kissed me goodbye and left. There wasn't much else to say to one another. Other than a goodnight, be safe, and I love you. I wanted to say, be careful with the Volturi being around. But I'm sure Aro would be nosey to check Edward's mind.

I did my daily night routine. Take a shower, wash my hair, wash my face, brush my teeth… Put on my pajamas and sit on my bed till I figure out what to do. Edward would come after my daily night routine… It's like I couldn't live without it. Keeping myself clean was an "obsession" of mine, as Edward states.

I sat on my bed, trying to figure out what to do next. There was a slight knock on my window. Causing me to jump a little and turn to see what it was. It was open. Edward. He liked to play jokes on me. Misplace things so I could get confused as to how it got there. Open my window once I shut it. Move my bed and dresser over one inch so I could run into. And this was all happening ever since he got back. He thought it was hilarious. I found it to be annoying because I couldn't get him back. How do you prank a vampire…? Exactly….

I walked to the window and shut it, shaking my head. He was supposed to be at home, with this family and the Volturi. Not pranking me just for the fun of it. Once I turned around, my heart dropped to the floor.

Victoria was sitting on my bed, reading the book that was sitting on my bed. Her hair was as flowy and messy as usual.

"Relax…" she muttered. "I'm not here for you." I backed up into the window. Trying to figure what the hell she was doing in my room. My heart was beating too fast. I felt myself already losing air. "You need to relax. Before you have another panic attack."

How did she know? She's been watching me.

"I'm serious…" She said. "Relax. For the billionth time, I'm not here for you. If I was, I would have killed you when Edward left for months at a time." I swallowed and kept staring at her. "I'm here for the Volturi. Who I know are in town. I'm not here for any of you Cullens. Yeah, you may have killed my lover… but the Volturi have something a bit more pissier than what you've done. I'm here for the Volturi, who I knew would come when ruckus came down into a town."

"You've killed dozens. And all for what? Some army?" I choked.

"You won't win against the Volturi unless you have an army behind you."

"Then tell that to the Romanians…" I whispered.

Every vampire, who knew of the Volturi, knew of the Volturi-Romanian war. It was one of the biggest war that's happened with vampires. If Victoria knew of the Volturi, she knew of the war.

"Well this is different. I want the Volturi. That's it."

"Then why are you here? Why not get to Italy?"

"Please." She scoffed. "A vampire just doesn't show up in Italy without the Volturi knowing. I needed it to be a surprise. Plus, I'm using you Cullens as a side story. The Volturi thinks I'm after you and them. But I'm not. Having the upper hand is better. Also, tell Alice to stop watching me. It's kind of creepy when you think about it."

She stood up and went to my dresser. Mumbling something about having a lot of crap on it.

"Once I get my hands on the Volturi. It'll be done with." She walked next to me, to go out of the window. "And some advice, try and keep the rest of your boyfriends family out of it… Any alliances to the Volturi will get you killed. Either by me, or them… And you take a very _long_ time to get ready for bed, Jesus."

Victoria disappeared out of my eyes. I stood there, processing everything she said to me. She wasn't here to kill me. She wanted the Volturi. She was just using the Cullens as an excuse to get close to the Volturi. I had a hard time believing this wasn't true. If she did really want me dead, she would have done it right now. Hell, even when Edward left. Yet she hasn't. The only thing that doesn't make sense to me was Laurent. If Victoria truly wasn't going after me, why send Laurent?

All these questions went through my mind. Was it possible Victoria was going after the Volturi like she said she was? Did she want me as an alliance? Did she want me as an alliance? Did she want me to be on the inside? Find out information from the Volturi? What did she want from me?

I shrank to the floor of my bedroom.

I heard some creaks of the house, then saw Victoria stand in front of me again.

She was smiling, looking at me from the floor.

"You know… when someone says why them and not you, you're supposed to ask what the other guy did worse." She said. "I lied sweetheart. I'm here for you."

Before I could do anything, I felt a sharp pain enter through my abdomen. Pain. Nothing but pain… The scent of blood took over everything.

Victoria leaned over to whisper in my ear. "I'm not going to kill you. Not today. Tell your little friends to take this as a warning… Oh, I have my reasons for not killing you today also… You'll find out why sooner or later."

I caught one last glimpse of her, before I blacked out.

She was after me…

* * *

 **Hey All! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Next one will be out next week of course!**

 **I was maybe thinking of starting to do small previews of what's to expect for the next chapter. You would see the small "preview" from it from the current chapter at the end, marked down as Coming Next or something of that sort.**

 **Also, if there is ever a time I cannot post on Friday, I will somehow make that known. I don't exactly like to make authors notes as a next chapter (because people get hyped to see a chapter finally posted and it turns out to be an Authors Note). Also, I am not saying that there would be a delay, this is all just in case.**

 **Anyways, Review, Favorite, and/or Follow!**

 **See you next Friday!**

 **-LivingInAFieldOfRoses**


	4. Chapter 3: Hospitality

Chapter 3: Hospitality

Isabella's POV

There were many voices standing around me. Voices that I could hardly point out. I heard yelling and glass breaking. There was a woman yelling, then finally silence. My body felt numb. My head was dizzy. My eyes were glued shut. Suddenly someone was touching me. It was cold. They were saying something… "Call the police? Burglary?" Then I heard a deep voice. Edward? I wanted to open my eyes, figure out who was talking to me. Who was around me? In less than a minute later, I heard things shattering and breaking, a woman's voice, then silence again. I felt someone touch me again, it was cold. When I tried to open my eyes, I was capable of opening it for a split second. A blurred figure was standing in my doorway. Edward? Soon after the figure disappeared.

I was left alone in the house. About five minutes later, I heard shouting downstairs. The words, "Police", sounded throughout the house. The police were here? Moments later, someone charged into my room, gun in hand. Shouting again, "Ambulance", "Chief Swan", "Stab wound", "Burglary", "Isabella Marie Swan"… Soon I was back to being unconscious.

Everything was a blur, from the time Victoria came into my home to the time I woke up in the hospital.

I was sitting on the bed, the police was standing in the room. Renee and Charlie were sitting close to my bed. They wanted a report from me. They continuously told me there was a burglary in my home, while I was there. They needed a face and possibly a name. Assuming what I was supposed to do was lie. This was a setup, obviously, by the Cullens. But the best thing I could do was merely say "I don't remember anything." Which I repeated over and over. But they continuously pressed me. They didn't stop until I said, I'm tired and was in pain. Once they left, I laid back down with my parents watching over me. Edward wasn't here in the room. Later on, I ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up, the sun was shining through the room. It was bright and my eyes burned with pain. Renee was leaning against Charlie, both were asleep. I looked around the room, clearly in a hospital. When I tried to sit up, I shrieked in pain, ultimately waking up Renee and Charlie. Tears ran down my face as I pressed my hand against my stomach. I didn't know which was worse, James breaking my leg or Victoria stabbing me in the stomach. At least with a broken leg, it'll be fixed and into a cast.

Charlie and Renee called in the nurse, to provide me pain medication. And as expected, they both wanted answers. But I stuck next to what I said with the police, I don't remember anything. Which was partially true, I didn't remember everything. It was the only thing they could get out of me. I couldn't change my story, even with them.

"Edward?" I whispered.

Renee and Charlie looked at each other. They didn't think to call him about the incident. Luckily for him, he left an hour after dropping me off. Neighbors saw him leave. It was his alibi. Not that they were blaming him, they just wanted to know whether he was with me or not when this happened. Renee also asked why I didn't text her when I got home. Simple, I forgot. Which is what I really did. We both completely forgot to text Renee when I got home. So when she got the call that the house was broken into, she thought I was still with Edward at his house. Sadly, during that same call, they told her that her daughter was home and stabbed.

But that was the "human" version of the story. I really needed to know what happened on the other side of this story. I was stabbed by Victoria, no doubt about that. Why stage it to being a burglary? Why not just take me into away from everything and be with the Cullens?

About five minutes later, of constantly asking my parents to give Edward a call and tell him what happened, they finally did it. Renee was on the phone with him, telling him everything that happened. But knowing Edward, he was already here. He just had to make it seem like he would be here in 10 to 15 minutes. And in about 10 minutes later, Edward burst into the hospital room. Carlisle was following behind. As well as one of the guards from the Volturi… Felix, I believed his name was. The big one…

My parents started talking to Carlisle, explaining what happened and the things that the doctors told them. I think my parents would rather have Carlisle as my doctor, since he was considered the best one in Washington. Not that they hated the other doctors, but they needed a professional. I was their daughter. And what they wanted for their daughter was the best medical attention they could ask for.

Edward leaned down and kissed my forehead. Just like he did yesterday… He pulled up a chair next to me and held my hand. Charlie was still talking with Carlisle. Felix was standing the far corner of the room away from everyone. Renee was out of the room, probably getting food. When Charlie left the room with Carlisle, I needed answers immediately.

"Victoria came into my room, she's the one who stabbed me." I said.

"We know. Alice saw immediately after. We don't know how she's doing it." He whispered. "But she purposely looked at your house so Alice could see. We immediately came over, she was already gone."

"Why not just take me to your house?"

"To get you out of the house. You have to pretend you're afraid of staying there. You couldn't disappear again, we can't do that to your parents. Alice said it would work, on top of that, Carlisle would be home, to keep an eye on your while you're hurt. So we destroyed the house, made it seem like a robbery. It worked. You just need to do your part and we'll be ok." He whispered quickly. "You're parents are going to be working a bit more, so it's a plus that you'll most likely be over at my house until either parent gets home."

I looked at Felix, he was staring outside the window.

"And him?"

"Aro's idea." Edward answered. "We didn't have eyes on you. That was our… mistake…Someone needs eyes on you for now on. Otherwise, Victoria will attack you again."

"She said she was going to keep me alive for now… she had a reason for it and she would tell me later why. What could she be talking about?"

Edward shook his head. When I glanced at Felix, he looked confused. We knew Victoria's motive. It was to kill me, no doubt. The only thing we didn't know was why she kept me alive last night. It made no sense. What was she waiting for?

"Oh…more vampires are coming and some are already here. Friends of ours. It's to get rid of Victoria as fast as we possibly could. And the wolves are now involved. She crossed over onto the reservation last night." He whispered.

Victoria was creating a massive war. There was hardly any room to stop her. She was good at keeping herself safe, I could give her that. But she was so deadly. And all she wanted was to kill me in revenge for James.

For the duration of the day, Edward and Felix stayed with me. Charlie had to return home and look at the damage that took place. I asked that someone keep an eye on him. I didn't want Victoria going to hurt him either. Renee had to get back to working. She would repeatedly stop by and check on me. I would also fall asleep over and over. It was hard to keep myself awake. But there wasn't much I could do now. All I needed to do was wait for Charlie or Renee to ask me about going home, then say that I didn't feel safe if I was alone, especially at night. This would allow me to go to the Cullen's house, even overnight if I had to. It would make them feel a lot better if someone was around to watch me and have a doctor around me all times. But until then, I was to just lay here quietly.

* * *

The next day, they surprisingly released me. I wasn't going to go home because the house was still a mess and I told my parents that I didn't exactly feel safe enough to walk through the door. And they believed me. I was going to go to Edward's home and have Carlisle watch me while my parents worked on getting the house back together. They gave me my medications and things I needed to do to keep my stitches clean and how not to rip them. If I was in any pain, which was different from the pain I was experiencing how, I were to report it immediately. This was something I couldn't keep hidden, considering the stab wound was in my stomach.

When I was released, they moved me into the wheelchair. And I have to say that was the most slow and painful experience I have so far experienced. They rolled me out to the front of the hospital and I got into Edward's car. Esme and Carlisle were talking to Renee about keeping me home. A bag was packed and I would to staying over there until they figured out what to do with the house and how to keep me safe. When I was ready to leave, Renee looked like she was ready to cry. I felt bed, considering she was practically losing me in her own house. I had to reassure her that this was only temporary. And that everything would be alright.

Carlisle and Esme drove back to the house with Edward and I in the car. Felix was running, making sure everything was clear and no vampires were lurking around the area. When I got home, I had the most difficult time getting out of the car. I was afraid of ripping my stitches and I was in pain. Edward wanted to carry me but I hadn't moved my own legs in days. When I was finally able to stand up on my own, I walked so slowly through the house. Everyone was in the living room, looking pained. I'm sure they blamed themselves for it, but they shouldn't. We all extremely underestimated Victoria. She was playing us, like it was a game. And so far, she was winning. Hopefully whenever the rest of the vampires came, we could get rid of Victoria and quickly. I couldn't handle any more pain. I couldn't handle any more deaths. I was done…

I slowly walked through the living, quietly bypassing everyone. There were some faces I didn't recognize. But I was too tired to speak, to figure out who they were, and definitely too tired to answer questions. Esme had set up Carlisle's personal doctor room into a more comfortable setting. Instead of the hospital bed, she replaced it with an actual queen sized bed. When I finally reached the room, I immediately laid down on the bed. Edward helped me slide into the middle of the bed and laid the covers on me.

"Let me know if you need anything." He whispered.

I nodded and closed my eyes to fall asleep.

* * *

Unknown POV

Before the attack happened, we had more and more vampires come in. The message of a newborn war was spreading throughout the vampire community and quickly. When we were standing around, looking all the files of the all the faces killed or turned, Alice was able to see Victoria and we sprinted into action.

I was the first to dash out of the door. I wanted to get there first, possibly get to Victoria before she left. When I reached the house, I could smell an unknown scent. There was only one, which meant that it was Victoria's. She was acting alone in this. I burst through the door and ran upstairs. Isabella was leaning up against the wall by the window. She was bleeding through her stomach, stab wound.

I walked over to her and bent down in front of her. She was mumbling something. But it wasn't audible. She looked weak, tired. She was losing a lot of blood. It would be best that she be changed into a vampire. Being human in a war like this usually resulted in your death. There was hardly any chance you'd survive. Before I decided to do anything about it, Edward came through the door. Then everyone else followed.

"What do we do? We can't take her, she has a family." Edward whispered. He was leaning in front of Isabella.

"Make it seem like someone broke in. It'll work."

"I need some to go out into the forest, track Victoria." Aro said. "Quickly."

I kept looking at Isabella. In opinion, she may seem weak now, but she was a lot stronger than anyone could perceive. It wouldn't surprise me if she saw herself as weak. If a human can stand around vampires all day, you were strong. Vampires aren't exactly all that great. We hunt, we do what we want, and we're capable of losing control. On top of that she's survived two vampire attacks directly. In my eyes, she was strong. She'd be even stronger if she was a vampire.

"We're not changing her." Edward said, staring at me. "She has a family."

"She should be changed." Aro said. "She made a deal with us anyways. Might as well do it now."

"Not now."

"She's losing blood, we need to get this done now and call the police so she can get to the hospital." Carlisle said.

Everyone started tearing up the house while Esme was on the phone calling a police. She just said the address and something quick about the breakup before hanging up the phone. Isabella started to move around but soon realized she was in pain. It was only her and I in the room now. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't start dying. If she did, I would jump over to change her, no matter what Edward said. Plus he was strange. He wasn't exactly taking care of her. She's not my responsibility. I was here just to kill Victoria… that was it. Isabella wasn't my priority.

Isabella moved and groaned, realizing she was still in pain. I moved over to her again and looked at her. She was trying to open her eyes, but she couldn't. When she did open her eyes, it seemed like she really could focus on what was happening. Edward should have been taking care of her. Why would you leave her all alone? It made no sense. Just because there seemed like there were no other vampires around, didn't mean we were in the clear. On top of that, if you couldn't see Victoria, you definitely should keep an eye on her target. She was hidden. His choices were almost fatal. I could probably do a hell of a better job taking care of her myself. I'm just glad she survived. She was strong.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead when she was mumbling again. When I pulled back, her eyes was partially opened. I hoped that she would recover from this. Otherwise, Victoria would win. And she'd lose her family. Her family would lose her. Everything…

"What are you doing?" I heard Edward ask behind me. "Get out. We're done. The police will take care of her."

"For someone who truly cares about her, you don't seem exactly…caring."

Edward stepped forward to me.

"You think I don't care?"

"You have a history of not caring. What's different now?" I asked. I gave a small smile then patted his back and walked out to the doorway. Edward was right behind me, looking back at Isabella. His face was pained, but I couldn't really believe it. He was changing in some way. I just hoped Isabella could see it.

Just as planned, the police arrived and the ambulance soon along with it. They immediately took her the hospital, where her parents would meeting her there. After a long hour of standing outside of the hospital, waiting to hear some type of news, she was stabilized, stitched up, and resting.

I was standing outside of the hospital, along with Felix. He was to watch over Isabella, her parents, Edward, and Carlisle, till we got her back to the Cullen's home. Felix was chosen because he was the strongest one. Although he drank human blood, out of all of them, he was able to withstand human blood. It was better that he were there, in case of any misfortunes with the humans being around.

The rest of us went back to the Cullen's house for the night. Some of the guards set a perimeter 50miles around the house. We believed Victoria was gone, until we heard the wolves howling. Immediately, we sprinted into action. She was on their land. The Cullens told us about the reservation and how the wolves and the Cullens made a deal. The deal was to just stay off their land. And everything would be mutual.

Victoria had crossed over onto the reservation and the wolves were on top of her. When we crossed over, I was able to spot her. Her red, massive hair was flowing quickly behind her. She was quick. Almost too quick. But I was faster. While she continued running straight, with the entire pack of wolves and dozens of vampire trailed behind. I went off to the side, hoping to cut her off. The trees ran by me quickly, tall black statures flashing before my eyes. When I looked over to the left, Victoria was running straight towards me. We were going to run into each other. Right when we did, I tackled her down. She immediately started fighting me. She screamed and bit my arm, as well as clawed at my chest. It hurt. The venom of the bite stung and she threw me off of her. Marcus was luckily close by then tackled her down. I laid on my back, holding my arm. I looked over to see many others take a hold of Victoria. It was going good until a newborn flew down from the trees and landed on the ground. The moment he landed on the ground, all the vampires and wolves around Victoria flew backwards. It was like a wall of wind, throwing us back away from them. Just as I turned my head, another newborn came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Victoria and the first newborn. Seconds later, they disappeared. A transporter…

I groaned and stood up. We were all a little shocked by the outcome that just happened. We weren't expecting Victoria to have such well gifted newborns. But then again, she's made around 50 newborns. It was expected for her to get some newborns with rare gifts. The more she made, the higher she had a chance at getting a rare gift.

The wolves were now going to be involved with the war. I could no longer call this a fight. It was an all-out war. And a race. A race to stop Victoria from killing more and more vampires.

She was good, there was no doubt about that. Luckily for me, I liked a challenged…

Once we got back to the Cullen's house, I immediately laid down. Maybe I'll go visit Isabella when she's out of the hospital and in the house. This way I… _we_ could keep an eye on her.

* * *

Isabella's POV

When I woke up, my stomach was hurting even more than usual. I looked over at the end table and saw my prescription sitting there. Sadly, there wasn't any water in here. I didn't want to call anyone to help me. I figured I could do it on my own. I slid to the side of the bed and tried to sit up. As painful as it was, I was able to sit up. I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. I grabbed my medication and walked out of the room into the living room. New faces were still around. I wondered when they got here. Probably last night or this morning.

Esme walked over to me when she saw me walking along the wall for support.

"You shouldn't be up." She said.

"I don't like sitting around waiting to be baby-fed." I mumbled. "I need to walk around."

Edward came around the corner, frowning.

Marcus came in through the backdoor to peak in. He was actually wearing normal clothing, which kind of surprised me. He was rubbing his arm, like he was in pain, then fully walked in. He was sort of watching me. He probably just wanted to say something to me.

Before I could even make it to the start of the kitchen, I got too tired and walked over to the couch instead. I held my stomach and slowly sat down. Then I noticed someone else peaking around the corner. Someone I haven't seen before. His dark hair was messy, his red eyes were bright. He wore old clothes. For a second, I thought he was homeless.

Edward handed me a glass of water and two pills of my medication.

"Are you going to introduce me?" I whispered to him. "I'm not moving anytime soon."

"If you want me to." Well of course I did. These people had no idea who I was and yet there were here to protect me.

Edward turned around to the vampire that was staring at me.

"Bella, this is Garett. He lives… around America." Edward said.

"Nice to meet you." I said, trying to give a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you." He said. He moved a bit closer to me. "You're one strong human, you know that?"

"I'm sure she knows that." Someone said. It was Caius. He was coming down the stairs, wearing similar clothing to Marcus. Not the normal "Volturi" clothing. He stopped at the end of the steps, hands in his pockets. He looked annoyed. "Maybe if she was already a vampire, this wouldn't have happened." Asshole Caius was back…

"Maybe if you had watched me… this wouldn't have happened." I snapped back. I caught him off guard when he looked at me surprised. It sort of just came out. But he deserve it, he was an ass. And he knows that.

Marcus actually chuckled and looked at me. "She's strong alright."

"Sorry." I whispered.

Caius mumbled something and walked away.

"Ummm Bella… this is also Peter, Mary, Charlotte, and Randall." Edward said, pointing towards more vampires. "Peter and Charlotte are Jasper's friends. He hasn't told her his life story yet."

Peter gave off a small smile and Charlotte shifted a bit. I haven't heard Jasper's story. Only Esme's and Edward's, bits and parts of Alice's story. I knew nothing about Rose's, Carlisle's, Jasper's, and Emmett's.

"We also have more people coming. The Denalis are also here. Somewhere." Esme said. The Denalis were considered cousins to the Cullens. Edward told me one of them, Tanya, who had a slight obsession with Edward. She had tried for years and years to get Edward to date her. But he just wasn't interested in her. He didn't say exactly why he wasn't… but he just didn't like her enough to date her. Let alone marry her. When he told me about Tanya, I was kind of worried about meeting her. I figured she would be jealous about us. Hopefully she wasn't.

"How many people have arrived? And are arriving?" I asked.

"Right now we have us, the Denalis, the nomads, the Volturi, and the wolves here." Edward answered. "We have vampires coming in from the Amazon, the Irish family, some European nomads, the Egyptian family, and two Romanians." I felt uncomfortable when he said the Romanians. I didn't want any problems between the Volturi and the Romanians, assuming that these were the two vampires that survived the Volturi attack. We couldn't have any problems in the house. It was going to cause an enormous amount of problems just in the household itself.

Speaking of the house. It was going to get packed in here. And if the wolves were involved, I imagined them either coming over or staying over at the reservation to watch over it. Since this was happening all in Washington, we had no reason to move. Unless they decided to build a last minute giant house. Otherwise, rooms were now going to have to be shared. Unless, since I was the only human, I would have my own room…

"It's going to be packed in here…" Edward whispered, looking at Esme. Esme could design and build any house she wanted to. The problem was, did we have time to build an entire new house from scratch? Do we even have enough time to add attachments to this house?

Aro came walking through the door, with all of the guards. They looked exhausted.

"We can build a bigger, temporary home. I don't like to feel crammed." Aro said. Then he turned to his guards. "Go rest. Be back at five."

"They've been standing all night." Edward whispered to me. "They made a 50 mile perimeter around the house. No signs of anything." I nodded. Good. That was good. That meant Victoria wasn't around me. She couldn't hurt me again.

"Esme, you're good with building aren't you?" Aro asked. He grabbed a couple pieces of paper. "Maybe we can work something out. And not everyone is going to get their own rooms."

Aro and Esme started working on plans for the bigger house. There were only five bedrooms in the house overall. Esme and Carlisle's room, Emmett's and Rose's room, Edward's room, Alice's and Jasper's room, and the hospital room. There were going to be a lot more people than what we had now. More rooms were a definite need.

Since I was hurt and couldn't do much. I asked Edward to give me something to do, that didn't involve moving. But he was against it. He was actually trying to get me to go back to the room, which I would do… but I needed to do something. It would help get Victoria off my mind. But Edward refused. He just wanted me go to back to bed.

"You gonna carry me then?" I mumbled. He opened his arms and shrugged. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I couldn't do anything fine, but I definitely wasn't going to sit in bed all day and let my mind get to me. It would most likely send me into a panicked mode. So I sat on the couch, just listening to everyone. Esme and Aro were talking about how big they wanted the place. It couldn't be too big because we didn't have time to build it massively. So they agreed on building suite-like rooms. Each room would have four small bedrooms in it. For instance, the Cullens. Once you walked through the door, there would be a small living room (and since I would be in this "suite", a bathroom). In the living area would be four doors in the corners. Those doors would be a bedroom. One for Edward, one for Carlisle, one for Jasper, and one for Emmett. And obviously we girls would be with their related loved ones. So in a way, we would have our own rooms. But for the Volturi, the guards would definitely be sharing. Once Aro and Esme obtained all the names, they figured out how many rooms there would be and how quick they were going to be done.

In Suite 1: which was downstairs, it would be me and the Cullens. Four rooms, with eight of us in the suite.

In Suite 2: downstairs, the wolves. 8 wolves, so 4 rooms. Plus a bathroom. Regardless of anything, everyone had to share a room. So people were going to be paired up. It's not like they were going to share a bed. I just knew Leah and Seth were for sure going to share a room.

In Suite 3: downstairs, the Denalis. Since there was only five of them and Eleazar and Carmen shared a room. Kate and Tanya were going to share a room, and Irina was going to be paired up with one of the nomads, Mary.

The rest of the downstairs was going to consist of a kitchen (which was needed for me and the wolves), an extra room for Carlisle's hospital room, another bathroom, and a living room.

In Suite 4: which was going to be the second floor, was going to be the Amazon Coven (3 people—2 rooms) and the Egyptian coven (4 people—2 rooms). One of the Amazonians were going to share the European nomad, McKenna.

In Suite 5: second floor, it was going to be the Irish Coven (3 people—1 room) but since Esme knew them, she was concerned that they would allow their daughter, Maggie to be sharing with someone else. So they figured Maggie would be with Siobhan and Liam in the room anyways. So that was one room. So they put the Romanians in there (2 people—1 room), two American nomads (Garett and Randall—1 room), and Peter and Charlotte (1 room).

All they had left was Alistair and Charles, who were both European nomads and then the Volturi. To even it out they decided to just make one room for Alistair and Charles, then the Volturi would be put on the next floor.

In Suite 6: the third floor, it would be Aro and his wife, Caius and his wife, and Marcus (three rooms). Then the elite guards, which was Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri would be sharing the fourth room. In Suite 7, which would be right next to Suite 6, would be the rest of the Volturi guards, who were Afton, Santiago, Corin, and Chelsea.

I sat and listened to the entire conversation. Once they were done, I was immediately bored. There wasn't much I could do. Not that Edward would let me anyways. So I decided to head back to my makeshift room/hospital bed. Maybe taking a nap would do some justice.

* * *

Unknown POV

I watched as Isabella painfully stood up from the couch. What happened to her wasn't fair. And definitely a big mistake on our part. But she was still kicking and breathing. She wasn't going down just yet. It's something that I admired about her, but probably something most people overlooked. She may be small, petite, and overly clumsy, but she was strong no matter what. On top of that, she was around all these vampires and soon wolves. Typically, I overlook humans. I find them to be weak, small-minded, idiotic individuals. But Isabella was the opposite. She was strong, open-minded (considering she's dating a vampire), and pretty smart. She had a way of getting her way, even with all of us here. She was an attraction of mine.

Isabella disappeared from the room and I heard the door shut. Maybe she was going to rest for a bit, which she should have been doing anyways. But the girl was stubborn. Stubbornness can get you into bad situations.

Today, the Egyptians, the Irish, and some nomads would be arriving sometime tonight. The Amazonians and the Romanians would be flying in tomorrow. If all goes as well, Victoria wouldn't dare step foot into Forks, or even Washington for that matter. But what I was curious about wasn't Victoria, it was her newborns. That's where the main problem comes from. Her newborns… and they were going to be a pain in the ass.

Aro made a phone call to start planning out the housing situation. It was going to be packed in here and I hated feeling crowded. Every once in a while, I liked to go off on my own, with some peace and quiet. Like right now, I just wanted some peace and quiet… So I stepped out of the room.

I didn't leave the house, considering the whole Victoria situation. But I step out into the Cullen's backyard. It was nice. There was a river, Esme had a small flower garden she kept up with, the grass was green. Peaceful. All until I heard a howl then a big black ass werewolf come out of the forest lining. Then everyone burst outside into the backyard. They have arrived… Great…

I stood up, deciding not to involve myself with them. I walked into the house and decided to check on Isabella… Her heart was steady, beating at a normal pace. Her breaths were balanced. She was sleeping.

Edward was outside with the others. Thankfully, he wouldn't be bothering me about this. I slowly opened the tall wooden door and poked my head in. The room looked like a hospital room, but instead of its bed, there was a queen bed, where Isabella was sleeping on it. She was laying on top of the covers, curled into a small ball. Her left hand rested on her stomach, where her stitches were. Her brown hair hid her delicate face. And she was pale. Maybe it was because she was cold.

I walked into the room, closing the door behind me. Isabella was laying on the bed's blanket, so I grabbed a smaller one laying on one of the chairs and carefully laid it on her. I slid the blanket up to her shoulder then looked at her again. I didn't like the fact that she hid her face so much behind her hair. She was beautiful. I reached out my hand, ready to push her hair away, but I stopped myself. I shouldn't be testing this. She wasn't for me, she never would be. She belonged to Edward. I shook my head and stepped back from the bed. Right when I stepped back, Isabella's big chocolate eyes popped open. She stared at me.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

 **Hey all! So the chapter is early because I am busy tomorrow. If that ever happens, it would be early, never late! :D**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to favorite, follow, and/or review! It's greatly appreciated to hear some feedback as well!**

 **(Also I like to know who you guys think the mystery guy is. There was some speculation earlier and I laughed, I'm just evil like that haha :D)**

 **See you next Friday!**

 **-LivingInAFieldOfRoses**


	5. Chapter 4: Planning

Chapter 4: Planning

Isabella's POV

What was he doing in my room? We continued to look at each other, considering he still didn't answer my question. I narrowed my eyes at him, then he shrugged. I watched him walk out of the room, then quietly said something about the wolves being here. If he wanted to tell me about the wolves being here, fine. Don't just awkwardly stand above me waiting for me to wake up. I was going to tell him that but he was already out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. A small blanket was laid across me. Edward probably placed it on me. He always did. For some reason, he thinks I'm colder than usual. Truth was I was warmer than usual. The only time I was really cold was when Edward was lying next to me and it was winter without the heat being on. Although he didn't know, it was really sweet of him to think about me like that. He just wanted to take care of me. No matter how many stupid decisions he decided to make. I knew it was all for the best of me. I smiled and slid out of the bed. Since the wolves were here, I didn't want any tension between the Volturi and the wolves. I knew that the Volturi didn't want any interaction between the two. Hopefully, it wouldn't happen, considering we were all here with the same goal, killing Victoria.

The living room was empty, everyone was standing around in the backyard. I stepped outside, Sam was standing in front of Aro and Carlisle was standing next to his side. They were probably coming up with a deal. I noticed Jacob standing off to the side, looking around. We haven't spoken since last week, when I ditched him to go get Edward. Ever since, not a word nor text from either of us. And I could do nothing but feel bad. He was in love with me. We spent time with each other when Edward left, then I dropped him like nothing. He has every right to be upset with me. But then again… I wasn't really going to date Jacob. He didn't imprint on me, so what was the point? To have end up like Leah? To be left for another girl who you knew you couldn't beat? I'm sorry, but that's not how it was going to be.

As Jacob continued to look around, we ended up locking eyes with each other. He looked like he wanted to be mad at me, but he knew he couldn't. After everything I've just been through, I didn't need any boy drama. Not now. Not ever if you really think about it. I broke eye contact when Edward came to stand next to me. He was probably reading Jacob's thoughts. I knew Jacob wouldn't be holding back anything. He'd say and do about anything just to get on Edward's nerves. It was kind of funny, but I knew I couldn't joke about it with those two.

Aro and Sam shook hands when they were done talking. Whatever deal was done, hopefully it was a proper one. We all walked back into the house and I went back to my room. It was already getting crowded and I felt uncomfortable being around so many people, plus the wolves. I just needed some alone and breathing time.

Renee texted my phone, asking if everything was alright and that the house was just so damaged. It may be a couple more days until I come back. I haven't even spent the night yet. She was probably just concerned about me and Edward running off somewhere or I disappear again. But then again, she thinks I was stabbed from a robbery in her own home. I just wish I could tell her the truth. It would make my job a hell of a lot easier.

Edward came into my room and sat down next to me.

"So many people out there and that's not even all of them." He mumbled. He laid back on the bed and put his arms behind his head. "Luckily for me, I only have to share a room with you. And not ten other people." He smiled. I chuckled and laid down on his chest. I grabbed the blanket that he laid on me and slid it on us. He put his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok. Pain here and there… but doable." I answered. Edward nodded then closed his eyes. He was tired. Vampires could go without sleep twenty times easier than humans could. But they did need their sleep. Edward and I laid in silence, almost falling asleep, until someone knocked on the door. Edward groaned and got out of bed. He walked out of the room without saying anything. I sighed and closed my eyes. I ended up falling asleep five minutes later.

* * *

Unknown POV

After the small incident with Isabella, I couldn't stop thinking about it. She almost caught me. And I wondered if she knew about the blanket thing. I didn't want her to expect anything. Hell, I wasn't expecting anything. I just admired her. It wasn't like I remotely even like her, or dare to say love her. I just admired her… for a human of course.

Edward walked out of the room, we were all going to sit and come up with a plan about Victoria.

We sat around the living room, crowding in as much as possible… and this wasn't even all of us.

First thing we needed to figure out was stopping Victoria from making any more newborns. The more she made, the harder it would be for us. Not to mention it was already difficult to deal with the newborns she had now. And we only ran into two of them. I couldn't imagine the rest. We were able to come up with a plan on directing Victoria away from the cities. That would either be by moving us, assuming she would follow, or creating a border around the major cities. However, with the second idea, she could always hunt in the smaller cities. We were now trying to minimize human death as much as possible, as well as keeping Isabella alive at the same time.

After we came up with a plan, that may or may not work, we needed to figure out when and where this "war" was going to take place… if it even was going to take place. My idea was to find a way to get Victoria alone and kill her without her "army". Problem, getting her alone would be nearly impossible. Unless we tricked her into it or baited her. Which I'm sure, as stubborn as Isabella was, she would offer to be bait. I would never let her. Edward would never let her, as little as he cares… and that's saying something.

"Seriously?" Edward said, while looking dead at me. Mind reading motherfu- "You don't think I care about Isabella?"

"Oh you care." I said, and put my hands behind my head. "You care for her as a friend. Not as a lover. And yes, there's a difference."

"Why do _you_ care… of all damn people?" Edward said… Oooohhh he's angry… so scary… He rolled his eyes at me. "You don't even know one thing about her. About me if anyone. Stay out of our business. And stop thinking about Bella so much."

Everyone looked dead at me when he said that. The confusion in the room was high and I didn't have to be Jasper to know that.

"So what? She's the human here. You can't tell me that not _one_ of you has sat here and thought this girl is… unique to say the least. So what I was thinking, since Edward is here twisting my words is that we keep Isabella out of it… before she does something dangerous such as volunteering to be bait for Victoria." I suggested. "And yes, we all don't exactly _know_ her, but I'm sure we can all see that she is one stubborn girl. It doesn't take a genius to see that."

Suddenly everyone started to agree with me. Yes, Isabella was stubborn, Edward knew that. If she knew what we were getting ourselves into more than she already knows, it would not surprise me in the very least that she would try and do something about it herself. The only way she could make a change would to be a vampire herself… which I thought she should be one anyways. She was a walking target. If she was a vampire, she could at least protect herself. It only made sense… But I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

We were waiting for everyone to come before we came up with an official plan to taking down Victoria. As we were waiting, I decided to leave the house, go out on my own to see what we were up against.

I ran off to Port Angeles. It was now dark out when I arrived. And the city was dead. Hardly anyone was walking around, especially alone. If they were, they were walking to their car and fast. They knew. They knew something bad was happening in town yet they didn't _truly_ know what was happening. News outlets call him a serial killer. Unknown location, unknown appearance, unknown everything. Only accusations filled up the minds of the humans so they have _someone_ to blame. And once that happened, they felt good about themselves because they "caught" the killer… but of course it continued to happen and the "killer" was let go. It's an endless cycle of accusations and fear.

A woman headed out from work. It was now 8 at night. She was a waitress. She reminded me of Isabella. Her hair was brown, but tight in a bun. She was pale, petite. She didn't want to be afraid, but she couldn't help it. I noticed her heart beating, her pulse racing. She was scared. Terrified. She was practically running to her car. When I looked over to the restaurant she left, a man was standing outside the door, watching her. Maybe making sure she at least got to her car… and she did. Once she got inside, the man left. She started to drive off. Right when she turned the corner, I heard her tires squeal. I jumped to the next building to see what was wrong. Her car was stopped, in front of her was a newborn.

He stood there, waiting and waiting. The woman was ready to put her car into reverse until another newborn stood behind her car. They both started to laugh at her. It was a game. I watched this frightened woman panic as to what she should do. She started to pull out her phone until one of the newborns ripped off her door. He yanked her out and she left at least fifty feet to the other side of the street. The two newborns slowly walked to her while laughing. Disgusting… I jumped off of the building, onto the street. I'm sure they knew I was here… unless they were so intrigued by the smell of human blood, they forgot everything else… the typical problem with newborns.

They both turned around and looked at me.

"Oh look… another vampire." He said. I noticed the woman start to get up. Either way, she wouldn't have any time to get away from them. They were vampires. No explanation there.

I sighed and looked around. "I'm going to have to kill you, aren't I?"

They both laughed and started to walk towards me. The woman was now on her feet, but she couldn't get to her car, we were standing by it. What she needed to do was go inside a building around others. I glanced at her, while she slowly started to back away, looking around for something. It seemed like she wanted to help. I shook my head… She literally was Isabella, just in another body.

"You can't take us both down…" One of them said, as he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. Newborns were cocky. Strong yes, but cocky. And cockiness gets you killed.

One of the newborns lunged at me and I just slide to the side. When the woman noticed that he was faster than the average human, her eyes widened. Finally she took off and ran down an alley. The other newborn came and tried to tackle me down. Typical. I laughed and quickly locked his head under my arm. In a quick snap, his head came off. I am old. A very old vampire with tons of experience in fighting newborns. This was nothing. And nothing was an overstatement.

The other newborn quickly came after and grabbed at me. But yet again, I was quick to put him down. But I wanted to keep this one alive. Someone needed to tell Victoria we weren't playing games. We were after her.

I grabbed the newborn I kept alive and looked at him.

"I'm keeping you alive for a reason…" I said. "I want you to tell Victoria I said hi." I smiled and nodded at him. "And stay out of the cities… we're coming after her. After all of you."

I pushed him and he soon disappeared. I took the newborn to the side of a building and lit him on fire. I stood around, waiting for to turn completely into ashes and walked back to where the woman was attacked. She wasn't around and now I had to find her. When I did, I could tell she was confused as to what just happened. She was pacing back and forth in an alley… which wasn't really smart of her considering she was just attacked. I walked up to her slowly and put my hands up when she noticed me. Her hair was down now, it was long and dark brown… like Isabella's

"Th-this… has to be a dream. This isn't real." She whispered.

"It is." I said. "Vampire. If you were wondering. And yes we exist, but sadly I'll have to kill you." She swallowed and started to back up. "There's a reason why it's a secret. It must not go out to the public. Sort of a law of ours."

"You don't have to do this…" she whispered. She backed up fully against the wall. "I- I won't tell anyone. I promise."

I stood directly in front of her and stared at her.

"You won't get away with this." She said. She squared her arms and looked at me. Isabella… Her small frame, her stature, her hair, her eyes… she was Isabella. An exact version of her. Strong. Independent. Small, yet brave.

I stepped to the side of her and let her go. If Isabella was kept alive, I'm sure this wouldn't be different. Plus, I couldn't bring myself to kill her. It was like I was killing Isabella. What was the point?

The woman turned around again to look at me.

"What's your name?"

* * *

Isabella's POV

Jacob and I had finished our conversation about everything that has happened over these past two weeks. Surprisingly, he didn't really talk about my escape to Italy to get Edward. He was more focused on Victoria. Part of me thought it was because Victoria had stepped foot on the reservation. That meant she could go after the tribe anytime she wanted to. I even told him that he didn't have to be here. I shouldn't have been his first priority. His family should have been his first priority… but he considers me family. Or he was still in love with me. Which I truly didn't need right now. There was no need for a love triangle in the middle of a war. It was just going to cause major issues within the household.

After my talk with Jacob, he left the room when Renee called me. They were getting the house back to the way it was as quick as possible. And luckily for them, work was starting to slow down. Yes, there were deaths still, but not all at once. It was starting to slow down, which was good. Still not what I wanted, but good at the moment. I didn't know whether it was because all the… we'll just call them allies… were here or if Victoria had other plans. I had no idea. Either way, it was a good start.

I walked out to the living room, some were just sitting around, the wolves were out of sight, it was quiet.

The glass backyard door slid open and Marcus stepped inside. He looked at me and smiled, nodding his head a little bit. Out of the three… like I've said before… Marcus was the nicer one. He was still a bad person, don't get me wrong, but I'd deal with Marcus before Aro and _definitely_ before Caius.

Edward walked over to me, once again trying to make me lay down and get some rest. I've been sleeping all day, I am literally not tired. Actually more energized than anything else. Luckily for me, Garrett stepped in agreeing that I didn't need to be sitting around so much. I'll "bore myself to death."

To fulfill my boredom, I walked around the house… looked at Carlisle's collections of books… counted the graduation caps… looked outside the window to the everlasting forest… then back to Edward so he could whine to me about needing to rest.

I wasn't going to be going to school, not for a while at least. My parents called up the school to tell them about the attack and how I wasn't comfortable in my own room. The principal gave me a week off and assigned me homework to complete for each of my classes. Since I wouldn't be going to school and I would be here with dozens of vampires, my parents would be watched over by the wolves. The wolves wouldn't have to be around the vampires 24/7, the vampires wouldn't be around the wolves 24/7.

The house was also being started on. Esme and Aro were able to hire a company to rush-order the house. We were still going to be in Forks and a hell of a lot closer to my house than where we were now. It was a good and bad situation. We would be in a neighborhood… bad because of all the vampires, good because we were closer to my house and they could watch over myself and my parents… bad because Victoria would hurt more people in the city, good because we could watch over the city… Good and bad side to it. Even though we were in a neighborhood, the actual house itself has a very long drive way and we were tucked away behind the trees. The house was also connected to the forest so no problem of having to suddenly leave.

I found out that the Volturi and everyone agreed to not hunting in the state of Washington. They would be heading up to Canada instead. The wolves promised not to instigate, but they would be keeping track of how many and how often a human is killed. If it got to the point where they were killing too many people at a time, the wolves would be getting some type of balance. I didn't really know what that meant, but that's what the deal was.

After sitting around for some time, I finally went to bed. When I walked into my makeshift room, Edward was sitting there, staring at his phone, which was surprising. He was old-school, or "traditional". According to him, technology wasn't exactly traditional. When he saw me, he put his phone to the side and patted the bed. We didn't say much to each other, like usual. At times I felt like he thought I was boring or he just didn't know what to talk to me about… or he was hiding something. I don't know. We had moments of loving each other, talking, and laughing. But most of the time it was just silence and being in each other's presence. I didn't know what to think of it. I loved Edward with everything I had. But at times I just wished he would be more… loving to me. I shook the thoughts out of my head. Edward loved me. What was I thinking about? He loves me. He truly proved that when he was about to kill himself because he thought I was dead. I rolled over to my side and looked at Edward. He was already sleeping. Hope whatever there is between us gets better.

In the morning everyone had officially arrived at the house. It was surprisingly loud out there. For the past couple days, it had been quiet. Mainly awkward. No one was themselves because the Volturi was around. It was intimidating. One wrong thing and it wouldn't surprise me if they tried to kill someone.

I was still sitting around in the room. I had a book in my hand but I couldn't concentrate. I know having more vampires around would be a good thing. A great thing actually. But something just wasn't sitting right with me today. It could be just my anxiety, but you never truly know. Something was going to happen today. I know it.

When I finally stepped out of the room, I met the rest of the vampires. The Amazonians… the Egyptians… the European nomads… Alistair seemed like he didn't like me. Or he was just cautious of me. I don't know. He was… awkward. When the two Romanians came in, there was some slight tension with them and the Volturi, considering the Volturi slaughtered their entire coven. It was surprising to see them come anyways. But I highly doubt their true intention was to come protect me. There had to be a reason as to why they came while the Volturi was here. After about an hour, I went back to the room to change into something a bit more comfortable.

As I was changing into my other clothes, I hear branches snapping outside then suddenly I'm pinned against the wall. During the next second, a large tree came falling straight into the room, where I was just standing. When I looked to see who was pinning me against the wall, embarrassment happened when I realized I wasn't wearing pants.

I gasped and quickly tried to put my pants on. But everyone immediately came into the room. Edward burst through the house where the tree fell and pulled a blanket around my waist.

"It was a newborn." He whispered.

Most of the vampires dashed out of the room, then tried to get myself together. It finally hit me when I realized a damn tree almost took me out. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, I could've been killed.

"Why would they do that?" I asked. Tears were forming in my eyes. I figured Victoria and her newborns would have stayed away from us. But that wasn't the case.

"As a threat." Edward answered. "I heard her thoughts. Victoria isn't afraid."

I held my stomach in pain and in fear. She wasn't going to stop. Not until I was dead. She was going to kill me.

* * *

Unknown POV

After saving Isabella, I decided not to go chase the newborn. I wanted to be around the house and make sure there weren't any other newborns lingering the house. The reason I was able to grab Isabella was because I just knew something was wrong. Something was wrong and I went to go check on her. Right at that moment, the tree fell.

Edward was in the room, comforting her. It made me roll my eyes. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Please…. As if he cared. Too bad she didn't know he was actually around Tanya at the time this happened, just like before… Something about him would not go with Isabella's character. They weren't made for each other.

Carlisle came back into the house, frustrated. Not only did the newborn take out Isabella's room, it took out two rooms above hers. Less than a quarter of the house was damaged. It was an easy repair, but were we comfortable with being in the house now that Victoria was ready to attack at any given moment? I wouldn't mind. Cockiness will get you killed. It's as simple as that.

After about ten minutes, they were able to capture the newborn. They brought her back to the house to get answers. To no surprise, she wasn't saying much. She was just staring at Isabella, like she needed something from her. So Aro had to read through her thoughts. While he was reading her thoughts, he became confused.

"Victoria is lying to all of you." Aro whispered.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong?" Isabella asked. She was tugging at Edward's shirt, who was just as confused as Edward.

"She's not… directly associated with Victoria. Another newborn made her. A newborn of Victoria's. What I don't understand is why are you here trying to kill her?" Edward asked.

"Victoria told us that if we killed Isabella, drank her blood… we'd change back to a human." The newborn said.

I stepped back. Why would she do that? Why even say that? It wasn't true.

"It makes sense for her to say that." Isabella whispered. We all looked at her. "Think about it. Some of these newborns are capable of controlling themselves. So, when they're changed just to go out and kill someone they don't know… it makes sense that Victoria would make up some story to get them to kill me… I'm sure there are some that are willing to do anything to become human again."

"I have a daughter… She's 4 years old…" the newborn whispered. "I can't be around her because of what I am… But I need to know… Is this reversible?"

"No." someone whispered. "You're a vampire for eternity. It's not reversible."

The newborn looked down, defeated. Victoria was taking people away from their families. So what Isabella said, it made sense. Vampires, sometimes new ones, would do anything to become human. Especially if they were capable of controlling themselves… like Isabella said.

"What's your name?" Isabella asked.

"Does it matter?" Aro asked. "She's a newborn. We have to kill her."

Almost instantly, Isabella went off on Aro. It was filled with "She didn't do this… doesn't deserve death… Victoria is to blame… and fuck that we're not killing her…" I actually laughed, this girl was a character. Isabella didn't want her to be killed. And in the end, I kind of agreed with her. She didn't do anything. It's not like she asked to be changed to go around killing people.

"If we keep her alive, the other newborns are going to want the same… because "they didn't do anything." Aro said.

"We. Are. Not. Killing. Her." Isabella said through her teeth. Aro looked around, wanting us to agree with him, but we didn't. She didn't deserve to die.

"Fine." Aro said. "Anything happens with her, it's on your hands."

"Fine."

The newborn's name was Zella. And Eleazar found out that she had a very strong, rare gift. Her gift was close to Benjamins. However, Benjamin can control the four elements. What Zella could control was ice. So being in the snow was a plus for her. She could do a lot with it. She just needs training.

Zella immediately shifted her focus on Victoria. She wanted her dead, no surprise there. But a bit more than any of us did. Zella claimed Victoria took her daughter away from her. And in a way she did. She was out for revenge. In a way, I felt like we should trust her. But to be cautious, we need eyes on her at all times. Especially when she's around Isabella. She did just try and kill her.

Now that the house was damaged, we would be needing to send Isabella back to her house, until we either fix it or when the new house was up. We really didn't want her out at her house. That would mean splitting up our group to keep an eye on her. Myself, Zella, and obviously Edward offered to be the ones to keep an eye on her. Edward stared at me when I offered but I was more focused on Zella. Why would she offer? Aro and Maggie, who has a gift of being able to tell if someone is lying, said that we can trust Zella. But you never know. Anything can happen.

While Edward was getting Isabella's things together, she came to me.

"Thank you… for saving me." She said.

I just nodded at her. I could tell that she was cautious of me. She knew about me. She know who I was and how I acted. All in all, I'm really not a good person. Or so she thinks.

What she also doesn't know is that I'm falling more and more in love with her every second she's around me.

* * *

 **When life gives you lemons… you make lemonade…**

 **When your computer decides to randomly explode… you can't do shit… and $400 later… you get a new one!**

 **Advice… check your computer batteries every once in a while.**

 **I am back! And things should be back on track! So sorry for the two week delay… seriously… technology hates me.**

 **REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW**

 **See you next Friday!**

 **-LivingInAFieldOfRoses**


End file.
